Call of Wolfs
by moonpriestess5986
Summary: Kagome has a little screct you see she belongs to a wolf pack. What happens when Kouga comes onto the secene and the wolf inside of Kagome shows up. Please review this is my first try.
1. Chapter 1: The Wolf Pack

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of InuYasha. And yes some of the characters I made up myself. Please review. This is my first time. Thanks! I hope you enjoy.  
  
"Kagome why to you have to leave so soon?" asked Torran in a small pup voice. The young wolf slowly wrapped his body around the teenage girl, preventing her from leaving.  
"Small one you know that I have to leave. I've visited with the pack for as long as I can. I need to get back to the Feudal Era. InuYasha and the other will be worried about me." Kagome lend over and nuzzled the small pup neck. Just then a huge black she-wolf came into the den.  
"Good evening to you, my walker," said the great wolf as the beast nuzzled Kagome's neck.  
"Good evening to you too, my dark love," replied Kagome as she returned the greeting. "Was it a good hunt?"  
"Yes my mate and I took down three bucks. The pack will eat well for a few days."  
"I'm glad, Tailiscar. But I must leave."  
"No Kagome! Stay with us." Screamed to Torran as he launched at the miko.  
"Torran! You know she must leave and return to her own family. She can only stay in our forest so long before she has to go," yelled Tailiscar moving to intercept the cub. "Have a safe trip, my walker. If you need us you need only call."  
"I know. Until next time." Kagome walked over to the pup and after lovingly ruffling Torran hair, she walked back into the woods.  
Kagome walked back to her family shrine thinking about her life. She was now 16 years old. Since she had been 13 she had been a wolf walker. Tailiscar had chosen her as her life partner. The miko and the she-wolf could speak to each other telepathically and in times of great danger they could merge into one giant creature. Aside from being a wolf walker, Kagome was also a miko and with her powers she was able to travel through time using an old well in her back yard as a portal through time.  
Since traveling back she had met several unique creatures and people. To name a few InuYasha, a half-dog demon, Sesshoumaru, InuYasha full demon brother, Shippou, a fox demon, Sango, a demon huntress, Miroku, a perverted monk, along with the priestess Keade, and Kagome's reincarnation Kikyou. None of them knew about the wolf pack or Tailiscar. That is until Kagome met Kouga and reality turned upside down. 


	2. Chapter 2: Just another day in the life ...

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Inuyasha. The characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
For this chapter I've made Kagome and Tailiscar talk telepathically. When they do is will show up in italics. Please review. This is my first time.  
  
Chapter 2: Just another day in the life of a jewel finder.  
  
Kagome flew through her house packing for her trip. "Mom, I have to go," yelled the young girl. Mrs. Higurashi walked into the room and embraced her daughter.  
"Now remember the choosing ceremony is at the next full moon, and your brother will be in it."  
"I'll be back by then. And don't worry I'm positive Souta will be chosen." With that Kagome gave her mother one last hug before walking to the well house. She took a deep breath and jumped into the well. A familiar warmth washed over her as she fell through time and reemerged in the feudal era of Japan.  
  
Kagome's POV:  
  
'Fresh air, clear sky. Yep back in Sengoku Jidai.' I thought as I climbed out of the well. Suddenly I felt Tailiscar's awareness merger with mine.  
_ Why does it always feel so warm when you pass through the portal?_ she asked in my mind.  
_I'm not really sure. It just does.  
Your mate is coming.  
He is NOT my mate! For the last time!  
Very well your suitor then. How does that sound?_ Kagome growled low in her throat as her face turned a very unbecoming shade of red. Kagome fanned herself to make the redness go away as InuYasha walked out of the woods in front of her.  
"Finally your back. What took you so long wench?" yelled InuYasha. 'I hate it when he calls me that', thought Kagome.  
"Sit boy!" I screamed and was very satisfied when I saw him slam into the ground. Tailiscar laughed inside my head.  
_One day soon I would very much like to meet this hanyou of yours,_ came Tailiscar melodious voice.  
_Very well. After the choosing ceremony I will bring you to meet them_, replied Kagome.  
  
InuYasha's POV:

"What the hell was that for?" I screamed as I jumped up from the ground. That stupid wench. When I get this thing off my neck, I'll show her one. thought InuYasha.  
I turned around to see her reaction, but she hadn't even heard me. Her head was slightly tilted as if she was trying to hear something and her eyes were out of focus. 'This happens a lot. I wonder where she goes in that messed up head when she zones like this.' thought InuYasha. Suddenly Kagome turned around and looked at me with those clear brown eyes. 'Man she is beautiful. Wait what the hell was that!'  
"Well no time like the present let's go hunt shards," she said taking my hand and leading me to the others. 'Why to I always let her lead me around?' 'Because you love her.' came the voice in my head. 'Maybe even more than you loved or love Kikyou. I wonder which you will choose when the time comes.' I hate that voice. It's the truthful side of my mind. I never like what it has to tell me.  
  
Kagome's POV:

We've been on the road for four days now and we still haven't found any jewel fragments. We, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and myself, have bedded down for the night next to a steam. InuYasha as usual has decided to sleep in a nearby tree. I love it when he watches over me at night.

_I think you just love him in general. _

_Shut up Tailiscar I don't love him._

_ Drop the subject! _

_True he doesn't have a pack, but he still seems to care about you._

_ No he cares about Kikyou. To him I'm just a tool to be use to find the shards of the Shinkon no Tama._

_ Then why does he fight for you? As to this other girl you will simple have to kill her or find yourself another mate._

_ Maybe. _

_I'm sure you will one day find a mate that is worthy of you and of our pack._

_ Perhaps someday. Goodnight dark one._

_ Goodnight beloved_. How was I supposed of know that the one I had waited for was watching in a nearby tree.  
  
This next morning I woke up to shouts and snarls. Instantly Tailiscar pick up my fear and confusion and pulled the thread that connected us so that she could absorb the area around me.

_I smell wolfs. Many wolfs and blood._

_ I have of find the others._

_ Do you want to fully merge?_

_ No I don't want them to find out that way._

_ Very well I'm here if you need me._

I snapped back into the present to discover that the camp was being over run by wolfs. I searched around to find the others. Sango and Miroku were fighting off four large wolfs and InuYasha was battling eight more. Shippo screamed out my name and launched his small body at mine. I caught the small kitsune against me and shielded him with my body. I then felt a put on my awareness. 'There is a jewel shard here.' I looked around the battle field to find the shard's owner. I was drawn to a young man fighting InuYasha. 'He is very handsome,' I thought. Then I saw that he had three shards. One in each leg and one in his right forearm. "InuYasha!" I yelled. "He has three shards. One in each leg and one in his right arm."

"Thanks Kagome! Now get out of here and protect Shippo." 'As if!' I sit the small kitsune beside me and took out my bow and arrows. By channeling my miko powers into the arrows and did some reasonable amount of damage to the pack.  
  
Kouga's POV:

'She can see the shards!' I thought as I ducked another blow from the hanyou. 'She could help me with my mission.' I turned and howled to my family and they left without another blow being given. I then ran at the girl and easily picked her up and ran back to my den. Since I had two jewel shards in my legs, I can run faster that anything else.  
Once we enter my den, I noticed that the girl had grabbed the kitsune and brought the brat with her. I was amused to see the kit growl at me. 'So the pup is protective of the girl,' I thought. "What is your name wench?"  
I was surprised when she showed no fear of me. "First off I am NOT a wench, so please stop calling me that. Second my name is Kagome that's Ka- go-me. Got it. And this is Shippo. What is your name and what am I doing in your den." I took a step back in surprise. 'This wench has sprit. She would make a good mate. Especially if she can really sense the shards.'  
"My name is Kouga. I am the leader of the Black Mountain Wolf Pack. And you Kagome are going to help me defend my pack and family." I was pleased to see how her stance changed.  
"And how am I going to do that?" she asked. 'Yes she will make a fine mate.'  
"By helping me find more jewel shards." I heard her in drawn breath and was pleased to find that she understood my meaning. Or so I thought. The next thing I knew I was laying on the ground and she and the kit were walking out of the den.  
"I am NOT some jewel finder tool to be used by anyone that can carry me off!" she yelled. 'Man she has a temper. This is going to be fun!' I hurried to catch her, still rubbing my burning cheek where she hit me.  
  
I hoped you like it! Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3: Where were you?

Chapter 3: Where were you?  
  
Kagome's POV:  
  
Kouga took my hand and lead me to a cliff overlooking a vast number of both wolves and demons. "Kagome, I would like you to meet my pack." As he and I walked through the group of pack members, I couldn't help but be amazed by the vast number of his pack.  
  
_Ohhh... He's the alpha male! And he's strong and handsome. Forget what I said about InuYasha go for him,_ came the very over ecstatic voice of Tailiscar.  
  
_One more word out of you and I'm breaking the bond between us_, I growled in response.  
  
The small demon-child beside me back off as she heard me growl. I smiled at the child to reassure her.  
  
"KAGOME!" I turned around just in time to catch a small bundle that had jumped into my arms. "Kagome, they made me take a bath!" whined the small kitsune as he held onto my shoulder.  
  
"Kagome?" I turned around to see Kouga looking at me and Shippo curiously.  
  
"Yes, Kouga?" "What is your connection with the kitsune cub?" "He is my adopted son. Why do you ask," I answered as I patted Shippo's ears and held him closer to me. As if it would protect both me and him from danger. "I simply wanted to know more about my mate. Since he is your son, he may also come in and listen to the story of the pack." Kouga made a move to go back into his den.  
  
"WOW! Wait one minute. Your mate?" I practically screamed at his back. "Yes, in time you will see that I would make a much better mate than that stupid pup. And between you and me we will make the pack strong again."

_Did he jsut say what I think he said? Wow! He has a strong attitude as well. Go for it! I approve! TAILISCAR! Ok....ok... I was only giving you my opinion no reason to get mad at me_.  
  
"Kagome-mama does that mean that Kouga will be my new dad?" asked little Shippo from him spot against my chest. Before I could answer I heard, "Yes it does Shippo-sama. You and Kagome- chan will come and live with me and the pack and become part of the family. "COOL! I've always wanted a big family. Come on Mama. Lets go heard what Kouga-papa has to tell us." Shippo jump out of my arms and ran to hold Kouga hand. So they walked into the den holding hand like any father and son.  
  
_See he isn't all bad. He took in your cub without any problem,_ came Tailiscar too cheerful voice. I sighed. 'Out willed by a wolf 500 years away and a kitsune cub. What next?' I slowly made my way into the den to hear what Kouga had to tell us.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%Meanwhile With Inu and the Gang%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Where in the hell could he have taken her!?!" Screamed InuYasha for the fiftieth time.  
  
"Yelling won't bring her back InuYasha. Staying clam and looking for her, however, will", was Miroku's clam voice.  
  
"Alright. Let's go then. But when I find that stupid wolf, I'll kill him!" InuYasha stalked off leaving a smiling Miroku and Sango to follow. 'He's worried about her. How cute!' they both thought.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%Back with the Tribe%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Kagome laid the sleeping Shippo down in a bed of furs, and then with one last look at him she walked outside. _Tailiscar, she called pleadingly to her wolf. Yes, beloved. Did you hear the explanation Kouga gave me? You know I did. Why do you ask? Should I help him? The question hung between them for a long time. What does your heart say? That I trust him. Though I don't know why. But I want to help him and this pack. They have accepted Shippo and me with open arms. How can I do any less? Then help this demon-wolf prince. I will be waiting if you need me. Thank you, darling Good night_.  
  
Kouga's POV:  
  
I watched her as she laid our son onto the furs and walked outside. She just stood there for a long time and stared out into the night. I finally came to tell her it was time for bed. "Kagome, its time for bed." I said as I walked up beside her. She looked at me and smiled. "Kouga, I've decided to help you with your mission, but I still not sure about the mate thing." She looked so uncertain that I wrapped her in a huge hug and lead the way inside. I gestured for her to lie down beside our son and when she was settled I slide into bed beside her and pulled the furs over all three of us. I heard her intake of breath and felt her stiffen beside me. "What are you doing?" "Bedding down for the night." "I mean what are you doing in bed with me and Shippo" I smiled and wrapped my arms around her. "This is what a family is supposed to do." With that I put the girl out of my mind and fell into peaceful dreams.


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed Part I

Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't been responding to all your lovely reviews. (Bows very low to the ground.) I know I'm a horrible person. Please forgive me. But from now on I will (big smile!) Anyways here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. If you have any suggestions about where the story should go from here, please write me and let me know.  
  
The story: Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed  
  
The following morning Kagome woke up to the most wonderful feeling of warmth. It toke her a few moments to realize exactly where she was and what was happening. 'Oh my GOD! I'm in bed with Kouga! I'm SO dead when InuYasha gets here.'  
  
_Oh! Go ahead and enjoy it. That baka of yours doesn't have any say in this.  
  
Thanks Tailiscar. I tell him you said that.  
  
Bring it on. I can take him.  
_  
Kagome smiled at her wolfs attitude this morning. 'Tailiscar must be getting nervous about the choosing ceremony. I have to get back soon.' Kagome raised her head to look around her. Kouga had pulled several furs around them to keep them warm though the night. Kagome found Shippo snuggled up next to her chest and Kouga arm around her waist. She blushed as she realized that the wolf prince had pulled her back up to his chest. (In the spooning position. () She slowly moved to separate herself from her family. 'Wait when did I start thinking that way!' As that thought registered she felt Tailiscar laugh.  
  
_Yeah. Yeah. Laugh it up.  
  
It's about time you took a mate.  
_  
Kagome growled low in her throat at that statement. At the sound of her growl, Kouga jumped up and took a defensive stance. "What is it? Are we under attack?"  
  
Kagome sighed and pulled the demon wolf back down. "No, everything is fine. I was just having a bad dream." (Another cynical wolf laugh.)  
  
Kouga looked at her and asked, "are you alright now?" Kagome nodded to let him know everything was alright. Then in an instinctive gesture, Kagome leaned over and nuzzled the side of Kouga neck affectionately. When she pulled back Kouga was looking at her with such warmth in his eyes that Kagome's heart started beating fast in her chest. Kouga could hear the change in her heart rate and inwardly smiled. 'So she IS attracted to me!' He leaned in to her and was about to kiss her when his second-in-command called out his name. Kouga growled at the interruption and said, "remind me to kill him when the battle is over." Kagome giggled and turned to wake up Shippo. She still had a blush on her face, and that fact pleased Kouga more than he was willing to say. "Come mate we must get ready for the battle today against the Birds of Paradise." (Why they are called that I'll never know.)  
  
"First off I'm not your mate. Not yet at least. Second, you can't expect to fight today." Kagome said as she stood to follow him out. The sleeping Shippo left to his dreams of candy.  
  
"You know what you're a bossy little thing. But you'll have to be to be the alpha female of this pack." Kagome just sighed in defeat and walked beside him to meet his brothers. "Brothers, today with the help of your new sister Kagome we will fight and beat the Birds of Paradise." Cheers went up all around them. Kouga turned around and looked at Kagome and smiled. Kagome felt her heart melt with that smile. "Come, love, lets go wake up our son and have our morning meal with our pack."  
  
Kagome was about to make a witty remark, but then stopped herself. 'Kouga- sama would probably not even understand what I said.' So instead she simply followed Kouga inside the den to eat and visit with the pack.  
  
Meanwhile with InuYasha:  
  
"Break camp! We are moving out." shouted InuYasha as he glared at his companies. They had been casting him sympathy looks since Kagome had been taken. At the thought of her name InuYasha thought, 'Kagome I hope you're alright. And if you're not I'm going to kill that damn wolf pup. Hell I'll kill him no matter what. Just for taking you he will die!' InuYasha smiled at the thought of Kouga dieing at his hands.  
  
"What does he mean 'break camp'? If he wants to leave so fast, why doesn't HE come down here and help out." growled a very irritated Sango.  
  
Miroku smiled at the demon slayer and said, "why don't you just tell him how you really feel about it?" The monk then laughed out loud at the blush that covered the girl's pretty face.  
  
"InuYasha." called out a feminine voice. InuYasha spun around expecting to see Kagome come running though the forest saying she was sorry to make him worry. Instead the group turned there eyes to find Kikyou coming into the camp sight. She smiled up at the half-demon and mentioned him to come to her side. At once InuYasha jumped down beside her and had a look on his face that sickened Sango and Miroku.  
  
"InuYasha, don't we need to find Kagome?" asked Sango and her best fake- cheerful voice. InuYasha didn't even hear her. A cloud had seemed to block out everything but the beautiful women in front of him.  
  
"InuYasha, I have just found out that Naraku (I think that's how you spell it.) was the one that turned us against each other. I humbly ask you if I could join your group and recover the Shinkon no Tama."  
  
Just as Sango and Miroku where going to tell her exactly where to go they heard InuYasha say, "of course you can come with us."  
  
The dead priestess smiled at the half-demon and hand-in-hand they walked toward the wolves' dens. A very upset monk and demon hunter following behind them.  
  
At the cliff face with Kagome and the Pack:  
  
They had been over and over the plan of attack. Kagome would find out where the jewel shards where located in the leader of the group of birds. Once she had done that the rest of the pack would pick off what birds they could and protect Kagome, while Kouga went after their leader.  
  
Kagome wasn't really happy with the plan. It put everyone at risk. Her only comforts were that Shippo was safe with the other pups back at the den, and the constant reassurance of Tailiscar.  
  
_Don't worry. Your Kouga and his pack will protect you.  
  
I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about who will protect them.  
  
Do you want to merge, so we can protect them?  
  
No, not yet. But it may come to that.  
  
If you need me. Simply ask and I will come.  
  
I know, dark love.  
_  
Kouga saw Kagome's eyes go unfocused for a few moments. 'They do that a lot,' he thought as he leaned over to Kagome's ear and whispered, "One day you must tell me why your eyes go unfocused from time to time." She smiled and nodded her head. "Now tell me it you can sense anything."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and searched for the aura of the shards. "There are two of them straight up."  
  
"Good. Brothers, protect her with your lives." commanded Kouga as he started to jump up the face of the cliff. At once the battle began. The bird creatures flew down towards the wolves and began to kill them at will.  
  
"Kagome!" Kagome turned to see InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku running towards them. She smiled at her friends, until she saw Kikyou coming up behind them.  
  
"Kagome get down. I'll protect from these creatures!," shouted InuYasha. At the same time Kagome yelled, "Watch out! Kikyou is right behind you!"  
  
Kagome and InuYasha both stopped and looked at each other and confusion. "Kagome why aren't these mutts hurting you?"  
  
"Why would we hurt our sister?" asked one of the wolf demons beside her.  
  
"InuYasha, Sango, Miroku I would like you to meet my new family." said Kagome proudly. The wolves turned and gave the new arrivals toothy smiles. While the group was trying to take in what Kagome had just said she asked, "What is she doing here?" Pointing to Kikyou.  
  
"She is going to be traveling with us from now on," answered InuYasha with a shrug. Kagome felt anger rise in her like a tidal wave.  
  
_How dare he! Do you want me to bite his head off?  
  
I am seriously considering it!  
  
I smell blood! It's Kouga's blood Kagome! You need to help him!  
_  
Kagome came out of her trance and looked up at the cliff. Kouga was pinned against the ground and was bleeding badly. Kagome quickly turned around and looked at InuYasha. "InuYasha you need to help Kouga kill that thing."  
  
"Feh, no doing it. I'll not help your kidnapper."  
  
Kagome felt outraged. Then she smiled and said sweetly, "The creature has two jewel shards in its mouth." That was all it took. InuYasha flew up the side of the cliff and engaged the creature in a fight. For several minutes it looked like InuYasha would win, then the creature knocked Tetsusaiga out of InuYasha hands. Kagome's heart went into her throat. Several of the bird creatures flew close to Kouga and InuYasha; both now bleed and badly hurt. 'I have to do something or they'll both die,' thought Kagome.  
  
And in a voice heard both by the onlookers and by Tailiscar in her mind Kagome shouted, _"TAILISCAR COME AND BECOME ONE WITH ME!"  
_  
The Onlookers:  
  
Her friends were about to ask her what she had meant be that when Kagome let out a scream and fell to her knees on the hard ground.  
  
Inside Kagome/Tailiscar:  
  
At the moment of command, Kagome yanked the thread that held Tailiscar and her minds together and forced them to become one. At once she was filled with Tailiscar feeling, emotions and thoughts. She was no longer just Kagome, but she was also the wolf. At that moment she screamed in agony as the transformation began.  
  
The Onlookers:  
  
Black hair erupted across Kagome's body as her clothes were ripped away by her own hands. The onlookers watched horrified as Kagome's body lengthen. Her hands became paws. Her face reformed itself into a muzzle with fangs. And a long tail grew from her back. Once the transformation was complete, a large wolf demon stood in front of them. The creature was completely black, except for the demon markings on its face. (Think Sesshoumaru only black.) The creature gave them one look over its shoulder and then jump up onto the cliff.  
  
Inside Kagome/Tailiscar:  
  
_I wonder how scared they are right now, thought Kagome sadly.  
  
Don't think about that now we have a battle to win, thought Tailiscar.  
  
Yes we must safe Kouga and InuYasha.  
_  
Just then they landed on the top of the cliff and growled at the birds that were hovering over Kouga and InuYasha.

**Answers to Reviews:**

First off THANK YOU ALL for your reviews. And please if you have any advise let me know. Thanks, moonpriestess

Stormbringer91: Thank you for your advise. Tailiscar will meet all of them, but the meeting with Inu is the best.

YoruStellaMaris: Thank you very much.

MistressNika: Thank you for your review. I hope the story is going a way you like.

Hinoiri-Maiden: Sorry about the spelling mistake. I'm a horrible speller. Please forgive me.

Chrisoriented: I do like Kouga in the show. But I really want Kagome to end up with InuYasha in the show. I just thought this story plot was good.

Kawaii Youkai: Thank you and I will try to update more regularly.

chibi kuro inuyokia: Thank you

SupersayainkingTommy: Thank you.

Suma godess of darkness: Thank you and I really like Kouga too. I always feel sorry for him b/c Kag doesn't return his feelings.

Kitsune-A'Ryuu: Thank you very much. And I hope you liked the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed Part II

Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed Part II  
  
Kagome/Tailiscar's POV:  
  
The great beast landed gently onto the cliff. As the beast took in the layout of her surroundings she made out her plan. She looked up at the birds hovering over them and let a deep growl out in warning. Most of the birds took the warning and moved away from the men. All except for the leader the bird with the jewels. It simply landed near the men and made to move in for the kill.  
  
_Tailiscar where are the men?_

_ To the side of us__._

_ Are they hurt a great deal?_

_ Both are bleeding badly. But neither will die._

_ Good. Let's go kill that damn bird. Where is it?_

_ To the side of us as well, beyond the men.  
_  
She looked around to face the great bird-beast and bared her teeth. A low growl of warning came from the wolf's throat as the bird made a move to the men now lying between them. The bird stopped and looked at the demon wolf in front of it. She knew that the creature was debated its situation at that moment. It wanted of feast on the two demons in front of it, but somehow it seemed to know that the wolf in front of it would destroy it if it touched them. Kagome/Tailiscar smile evilly at the thought.  
  
_Now lets see what this things got_, said Kagome.

_Let's_, replied Tailiscar cheerfully. She then slowly advanced on the bird.  
  
InuYasha's POV:  
  
'What the Hell! What is that thing? It looks like a black version of my brother. It's going to kill us. It must be working with these damn birds. What about Kagome and Kikyou? I can't die here. I have to save them,' thought the hanyou as he watched the wolf demon advance towards them.  
  
Kouga's POV:  
  
'Just when I thought I was going to die a great female wolf came to my rescue. I knew that I should be afraid to the great beast in front of me, but curiously I am not. Something about the beast clams me,' thought the wolf leader. He watched the great beast advance on them, and his only thought was that he hoped she would be alright. He was surprised at his reaction to such a dangerous animal. The only other creature that he had ever felt this clam around was Kagome. 'Wait! Could it be? No that's impossible!' he thought. But his nose told him differently. The wolf-demon did smell somewhat like Kagome, but it also smelt of something totally different. 'When this is over I will find out the answer to this riddle,' he vowed to himself. He then lay back down as blood-loss finally got the better of him. He decided to just wait and let the wolf save them. He felt that it would deep inside of him.  
  
Anonymous POV:  
  
The beast was around seven feet tall and fifth teen feet long, with thick jet black hair. It's eyes where hazel in color with sliver chips inside them. It had the marking on its face, much like that of a royal yokai but different, a blue star was in the center of its forehead and blue stripes adorned both cheeks. Aside from those marking the creature was completely black in color. It advance on the birds and leapt into the air. When it landed on the ground again the onlookers could see that the wolf had pinned the bird demon to the ground. With a feral growl of victory the wolf sank its teeth into the bird's body and began to consume its kill. The bird shrieked in agony as the wolf ate it alive. Both Kouga and InuYasha watched in horror as the great beast ate its fill of the bird. Kouga wondered how the wolf could eat such a horrible smelling bird. InuYasha only thought was that he hoped that he wasn't the next on the menu.  
  
Meanwhile back at the base of the cliff:  
  
"Did you guys just see what I saw?" asked Miroku. Everyone around him nodded there heads.  
Sango shook her head and asked "OK. What just happened?"  
"Kagome turned into a wolf demon." answered one to the clan members beside her. Sango grabbed the pack member and threw him up against the wall. The clan member looked at her mortal scared for his life.  
"I know that!" she said. "What I want to know is how and why." She was scared and confused at what she had just seen. Watching her best friend transform like that had scared her to the core of her being. 'What if Kagome doesn't come back,' she thought bitterly as she slowly let the pack member down.  
Miroku walked over to Sango and lightly put his arm around her. She collapsed into his embrace crying into his robes. "I'm sure there is a reason for this," he tried to reassure her.  
"Yes, I sure she transformed to save Kouga. Their going to be mates, you know," said one of the wolf demons closest to them. At that a new discussion began. Sango and Miroku wanted to know everything that was going on between Kouga and Kagome.  
No one saw the evil look that crossed Kikyou's face as she listen to their conversation.  
  
Kagome/Tailiscar's POV:  
  
_OK I think we got the jewel shards out of this thing.  
Good because let me tell you this is NOT good meat!_ Kagome smiled to herself at her wolf's words.  
_Let's go check on the boys and see if they need healing.  
_ As the wolf left the bloody corpse of the bird and made her way to Kouga and InuYasha her heart sank as she noticed InuYasha moving away from her.  
_He's actually afraid of us Tailiscar, wailed Kagome.  
But Kouga doesn't seem to be that worried about us.  
_ Kagome noticed that as they drew closer to Kouga his smile got bigger. _Maybe he knows its me_, thought Kagome happily.  
_Maybe.  
_  
Anonymous POV:  
  
The wolf went over to the two demons and lightly touched Kouga. She then gave him a small lick on the face before turning to the wounds on his body. Kouga watched in awe as the wolf breathed on the cuts. A warm sensation flowed over him as his cuts and bruises healed themselves. "Thank you," he said to the wolf-demon looking at him. The she-wolf simply nodded her head and move beside InuYasha. InuYasha tried to move away from the beast, but it hurt him to much to move. He then noticed the sad look on the beast face as she watched him. When he finally stopped moving, the she-wolf came and healed him as well. "Thank you," InuYasha said faintly. Again the she-wolf gave a nod in reply.  
Then both demons watched in horror as the wolf began to change in front of them. A sliver cloud formed around her and the wolf body began to shrink in size. Its dark black hair began to disappear and give way to smooth, creamy skin. The muzzle of the wolf shrank and a normal looking female face took its place. The giant paws again became hands and the skeleton of the creature again readjusted into if normal form. The last thing to happen, was the tail disappeared and a long, black mane of hair grew from the top of the girls head.  
  
Kagome's POV:  
  
_Thank you for your help, my love._

_ You are most welcome. Now it is time for us to separate. _

_Until I see you again.  
_ Kagome felt Tailiscar's soul untwined from hers as a massive wave of pain engulfed her as the transformation began again. 'I wonder what the other will have to say about this,' she thought as her world turned black.  
  
Anonymous POV:  
  
Finally, when they could both think again, Kouga and InuYasha realized that a naked Kagome was lying unconscious in front of them. Neither said a word, but InuYasha handed Kouga the top of his hatori. Kouga wrapped Kagome up in the fabric. He then noticed that InuYasha had bent over to pick up something. When the hanyou stood back up he opened his hand to show two purified jewel shards. Then silently and carefully the two male demons made there way back down the cliff. Both lost in their own thoughts.  
'What the hell just happen?!? How could Kagome do that!?!,' thought InuYasha as he dared a look at Kagome. Kouga noticed the look and growled in warning. 'And also why in the hell is that mutt acting so protective of her?'  
'This does explain why the creature smell like her, but it also raises several questions about how and why she did that. I can't believe what I just saw,' thought Kouga and he held Kagome even closer to him. 'When she wakes up I'll ask her.'  
Little did anyone know that the entire event had been seen by another person? Sesshoumaru looked at the trio make their way down the side of the cliff. 'Interesting. It seems that there is more to my brother wench than I thought. I must go find out more,' he thought as he moved out of his hiding place to walk over to the group. 'This should prove to be amusing,' the Lord of the West thought happily.  
  
Response to Reviews:  
  
Sake-is-Yummy: I like the name. ( Thank you very much. I'm glad you like it.  
  
SliverDragonsTail: Blush. Thank you.  
  
Mistress Nika: Thank you so much! It meant a lot to me.  
  
Nikki-hanyou: I glad you like it.  
  
Kouga'seagleforever: Thanks I hope you like the update.  
  
SupersayiankingTommy: Thanks for reading. I hope you like the update.  
  
Kitsune-A'Ryuu: Blushes again. I glad you like it. I hope you like that Sesshoumaru is it now. Do you have any other ideas?  
  
Dark Inu Fan: I hope you like the description of Kagome/Tailiscar. I still haven't decided if I want to have them have a different name when their joined. But I'm thinking about Nightshade or something like that.


	6. Chapter 6: Kagome Explains

Chapter 6: Kagome Explains All  
  
Kouga gently laid Kagome down on the ground as he ordered his brothers to bring water to wake her up. Just as the other wolves moved to do his bidding Sesshoumaru came onto the scene. "Brother, its time for you to give me the sword and the girl."  
"Dream on! And why do you want Kagome. I thought you didn't like humans." answered InuYasha with a smirk. Kouga glared at this new comer. 'Who is this guy? He seems powerful,' he thought moving protectively to Kagome's side. Sesshoumaru moved closer to them, as he did so Kouga growled in warning. 'If he hurts her I'll kill him!' he thought fuming. "Get away from my women," Kouga shouted as he moved between the advancing Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Sesshoumaru arched one delicate eyebrow at the enraged wolf. "Your woman? I don't see a mark on her," sneered the demon lord. Kouga was at a loss for words. True he hadn't marked Kagome yet, but he had decided to have her as his mate and that was that. "Your mate?!? She's my woman you mutt!" shouted InuYasha as he jumped in fury. 'Stupid hanyou,' thought Kouga and Sesshoumaru at the same time. Then they all three covered there ears as an enraged scream filled their ears. Kagome it seemed had come out of her faint and she wasn't happy either.  
  
Kagome's POV:  
I woke up to hear these 'men' fighting over whose mate I'll be. How dare they! I'm the only one that will ever decide that!  
_I have some say in it_, voiced Tailiscar  
_Yes, but not much._ Tailiscar simply laughed at how mad her walker was becoming.  
Kagome sat up and noticed that she was covered with InuYasha hatori. A slight blush stained her cheeks. 'Well I guess they've seen everything' (shouting laughter from Tailiscar) Kagome then turned her attention to the three males before her. 'Which one first,' she thought  
_Oooohhhh! Go for InuYasha! Rip his head off!  
_ Kagome could just see Tailiscar running around in a circle for joy. (Sweat drop) She then confronted the males. She walked up between Kouga and Sesshoumaru. She thought she should deal with the biggest threat first and make her meaning clear. "First, I'm no one mate. Got that! Not yours, not InuYasha's, and not Kouga. Further more, when I do decide to mate, I will decide who and where and none of you will force me. Got it!" Of course how could they not have got it, she had shouted every word and to emphasize her fact she had poked Sesshoumaru in the chest after each statement.  
The others that knew Sesshoumaru's character had watched in horror wondering when he would try to kill her. Sesshoumaru simply looked at the miko with a weird fascinated look on his face. 'She dares defy me. Me the great Lord of the West,' he thought in wonder.  
'Boy she's got fire!' thought Kouga.  
'She insane!' thought Kikyou.  
'If he hurt's her I'll kill him," thought InuYasha.  
'Must be the stress,' thought Sango and Miroku. Kouga took the moment of silence to touch Kagome's shoulder. She turned around to meet the confused and slightly hurt eyes of the wolf prince. "Kagome, will you please tell me what happened a few moments ago." Kagome's head fell down. 'I knew they were going to ask that sooner or later,' she thought sadly. The others around her looked at her with curiosity and with awe. "Yes I'll explain, but I want Shippo with me. He has a right to know the truth too." Kouga nodded and the group went back to the wolves' den. Kouga wasn't completely happy about bring everyone, but he knew it was no use fighting.  
  
Later:  
Kagome smiled as she heard Shippo call out her name and launch himself at her. 'Man, its good to see him,' she thought as she held her adopted son up to her. Kagome walked into the den and sat down on a pile of furs and simply waited for the other to follow her. When they were all settled she began.  
"First, I'm not exactly a normal teenage girl."  
"Yeah we knew that." stated InuYasha and got hit over the head by Sango. Sesshoumaru simply grinned. Kagome almost died with shock as the looked at the inu yokai. 'So he can smile!' she thought happily.  
_On with story.  
Yes thank you Tailiscar_.  
"Anyway, my family does not only have a shrine to maintain we also are part of a wolf pack. Many years ago, as the legends say, the wolf demons were being killed by humans. In a finally attempt to save their kind the leader of the wolves made a deal with a priest. That priest was my ancestor.  
The deal was that if the priest and his descends protected the pack than the wolves would in turn protect and help them. At the moment the priest accepted the offer the wolf walkers were born.  
When a child comes of age, around 13, he or she is presented to the new clubs for that season. The club chooses from the candidates and decides who it wants to be paired with. At the moment of choosing the child sprit becomes intertwined with that of the pups. They can speak with each other telepathically and when needed can joined together to become what you saw a few moments ago. The bond is very strong, so strong in fact that if one of the pair should die the other will be only a ghost of itself and normally the partner left will grieve itself to death.  
I was 12 when Tailiscar choose me. And I've been with her every since. When my eyes glaze over, I am actually speaking with her. She is the other part of me. My soul mate if you will. For the rest of my life and her we will share everything both joyous and sadness. She is also the alpha female of her pack, so tomorrow I must go home and help with the choosing ceremony that will occur at the next full moon."  
When Kagome finished the other just stared at her. It answered so many questions. All of them were curious about the ceremony.  
"I'm coming with you!," they all see at the same time.  
_ Let them_, came Tailiscar voice.  
_ Are you sure?  
Yes the more the merrier. Beside I want to meet them.  
Ok. Just don't kill any of them.  
Only if they behave._


	7. Chapter 7: The Journey Through Time

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Inu-Yasha, but he wolves in the story are mine.  
  
**Chapter 7: The Journey Through Time**  
  
"Go to sleep Shippo. Tomorrow is a big day," Kagome told her adopted son. She and Shippo were in the den trying to get ready for bed. Miroku and Sango were sleeping in a bed of furs not far from were Kagome was. Kagome smiled at the fact that the monk and the slayer were so comfortable together while they were asleep, but awake..... Kagome grimaced.  
  
"Kagome, the others will not come in," said Kouga as he and his men walked inside. "Well that's their fault," stated Kagome. She then began muttering about inu yokai.  
  
Kagome slid into the furs next to Shippo, drawing him close to her. The little kitsune rolled over and snuggled up next to his mother with a contented sigh. Kagome felt Kouga getting into bed next to her. He carefully drew his arms around both of them and pulled them up to his chest. Kagome snuggled into his warmth and feel asleep contented to be in his arms.  
  
The next day the eight companions set out for the well. Tailiscar and Kagome had been trying to figure out how to get everyone through the well. Inu Yasha could come, but besides Kagome he had been the only one they knew of that could cross to the different time.  
  
Kagome smiled as they came upon the well. There stood four massive wolves. Each one stood taller than Kagome on four feet. When Tailiscar walked out to greet Kagome the walker and the wolf could look each other directly in the eyes.

_Hello my walker. It is good to see you again._

_Yes, dark one. It is wonderful to see your face once more._

_Do you think this plan will work?_

_I don't know, but it might._

_There is only one way to find out.  
_  
After there conversation the two turn to the rest of the group. Kagome laugh at their faces. 0.0 They all looked as if their were either going to faint or run away screaming. "My friends, may I introduce you to my wolf mate Tailiscar, her mate Kaylith, and Groga and Matha two other members of the pack," said Kagome as she indicated each wolf in turn.

Kouga and Shippo were the first to come out of their daze. Kouga lend down and took the boy's hand in his and walked over to Kagome and Tailiscar. "My name is Kouga of the Black Mountains. This is Shippo. We are both honored to meet you," said the pack leader as he and Shippo bowed their head in submission.

_I have heard a great deal about you both. I am honored to finally meet Kagome's son and mate._

_"Tailiscar!"_ shouted Kagome. The rest of the group turned curious looks at the four. Kagome faced flushed, Kouga looking both pleased and shocked, and little Shippo looked like he would burst with pride.

"Thank you for the compliment, but how is it that you can talk to us?" asked Kouga.

_Simple. I speak to those that I deem worthy of the honor.  
_  
"Well let's get this party started," said Kagome trying to shake off her embarrassment. When she got Tailiscar alone, she was going to get that wolf a piece of her mind.

_I was only stated the truth_, stated Tailiscar calmly.

_Shut up! _

_Oh, come on. He's scent is all over you._

_Is not!_

_It is and you know it,_ laughed the wolf. Kagome growled low in her throat.

_Wolves!_ She then heard the collective laugh of the pack members there.

_But we love you, Kagome,_ they chorused. Kagome had to smile about that.  
  
Kagome turned to the other six still standing where they were before. "Alright, the plan is that each one of you will get onto one of these wolves. They will then take you through the well."  
  
"Why must I, Sesshoumaru, sit upon that beast?" asked the great lord.

"Since no one else, expect InuYasha can come through we had to think of a way to get all of you through. Tailiscar is bonded to me, therefore, so are the other wolves of her pack. We think we can get all of you through as long as you are connected to some thing from my time. In this case, it is the wolves. So everyone get on a wolf. Kouga and Shippo ride with me." So grumbling the whole way everyone chose a wolf and settle upon them.  
  
After the wolves had all their passenger on them, they walked over to the well. After several minutes of arguing InuYasha had refused to ride on one of the wolves and so had Kikyou. So Kikyou now rode on InuYasha's back, with a smug smile on her face. Kagome growled at the sight.

_I really hate her,_ she thought to Tailiscar

_I can take care of that,_ replied the black wolf. Kagome heard a laugh from Kaylith. She gave the gray wolf a glare and he simply laughed harder.

_I'll keep that in mind. We should go know._

_Yes let's go._

"Now listen up! When we go through the well there will be light and a warm sensation. Don't be afraid it's normal. Everyone ready? Let's go!"

Just then a scream filled the clearing.Everyone turned and the wolves bared their teeth at the intruder. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as a small human girl and an ugly frog-like demon came onto the scene. Sesshoumaru sighed and slid off Groga's back.  
  
"Rin what are you doing here?" he asked. Jaken was trying to answer for her, but Sesshoumaru simply kick him away. "Rin want to come too," stated the little girl. "No, Rin you can not come." "But Rin want to come with Sesshoumaru!" screamed the little girl as she clung to the inu yokai. Sesshoumaru turned and looked at Kagome. She smiled at him and said, "Let them both come. The more the merrier." Sesshoumaru nodded his head and began settling the girl and frog demon on Groga's back.  
  
"Oh come on. Let's go already!" yelled InuYasha. "Yes this is taking far too long. It is unfair to make InuYasha and I wait like this," stated Kikyou in her high and mighty manner. The other simply rolled their eyes at the two.  
  
Once everyone was ready, the four wolfs jumped into the well. Groga went first then Matha then Kaylith. Tailiscar move to the well next. Kagome turned around and looked at their passengers. "Are you ready," she asked. Kouga and Shippo nodded their heads. "InuYasha, once we are through you follow us," said Kagome to the inu hanyou.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know. Just leave already." Tailiscar leapt into the well and at once they were surrounded by a bright light and warm wrapped around them. Then they were in the well house surrounded by the rest of the pack.  
  
InuYasha jumped in the well after seeing the light coming from it. As he jumped in he felt the now familiar feeling of warmth surround him. The weight on his back vanished as he fell lightly onto the bottom of the well in Kagome time. He looked around and found that Kikyou had not made it through. 'How could that have happened? Everyone least made it through!' he thought as he frantically searched the well for the dead priestess. 'Oh boy am I in trouble,' grumbled the hanyou as he jumped out of the well.

"Where's Kikyou," asked Kagome. She sounded a little too cheerful for InuYasha taste.

"Feh."

_Oooohhhh! I beat she is mad! I wouldn't want to be him when he gets back,_ thought Tailiscar happily. Kouga and Kagome smiled at each other when they both heard Tailiscar comment. Shippo actually laughed a little.  
  
_Tailiscar, why can they hear you?_

_ They hear me because of you. You love them both and you love me. Since your love binds us to you, what you hear they can also hear, if I wish it__._

_Yes Tailiscar is right. The bond that we have with each other. With the pack in love. While we do have a walker, we also can speak to other members of the pack, _said Kaylith. Groga and Martha simply nodded their heads in agreement.

_That makes sense_, said Kagome as she stroked Tailiscar's ears.

_Also you must know that I do plan to make your mate my walker tomorrow night,_ said Kaylith.

_What!!!_ Came both Tailiscar and Kagome.

_Yes, since I no longer have a walker and Kagome has basically chosen this demon as her mate it seems only right for me to become one with my mate's walker's mate,_ said Kaylith in replied.

Kagome and Kouga looked at each other and smiled. _We would be honored by that_, said Kouga. Kagome was in awe that she could hear his replied. So this is what happens when there is enough love.

_So does this mean I have a new daddy?_ Asked Shippo is a small mental voice. His face lit up when he realized that he had done it.

_Yes, it would seem that way_, replied the adults. Kouga pulled the two of them to him and hugged his family. He felt so blessed.  
  
Kagome turned to the rest of the group that had been oblivious to their private conversation and looked at all of them with a big smile on her face. "Well let's go inside the house and find out what's been going on," said Kagome as she opened the doors to the well house.

Just as she was about to walk through the door two blurs, one white and the other black, hit her with enough force to knock her back onto the floor. Everyone began shouting at once. Kouga was about to kill the beasts when he heard a faint laugh coming from Kagome. Kaylith gave out a low growl of warning and was matched by Tailiscar's growl. Two young wolf cubs moved from their position above Kagome and dropped their heads in submission to their parents. The other two wolves just rolled their eyes. _KIDS._  
  
_We're just happy to see Kagome_, said Torran.

_Yeah, we haven't seen her in such a long time,_ said Spirit.

_ I know that children but you need to learn to be more careful. You could have hurt Kagome just now. You are no longer small enough to jump onto people,_ replied Tailiscar as she looked down at her children.

_"Tailiscar, don't get on to them. They were only glad to see me,"_ said Kagome out loud so the other would know what was going on. Tailiscar and Kaylith rolled their eyes and walked outside. Once everyone was in the courtyard the wolves moved off into the forest.

_We must get everything ready for tomorrow nights ceremony. Until tomorrow, my walker_, said Tailiscar as she followed Kaylith into the woods. Spirit and Torran kept looking back at Kagome with sad eyes, but they followed their parents as they should.

_ Until tomorrow_, replied Kagome.  
  
Kagome turned to the others and noticed that they were all looking at the surrounding area with wide eyes. 'This is going to be interesting,' thought Kagome. "Ok guys, let's go inside and see what Mom is cooking for dinner. Then we all need to talk about the dos and don'ts of this world." The rest of the group walked inside and settle down for a night with Kagome's family.  
  
Meanwhile back at the well:  
  
"I'm going to kill all of them for this embarrassment!" cried out Kikyou as she began the slow climb out of the well. 'I hate Kagome! One day I am going to kill her. I might even make InuYasha and that brat of her's watch as I slit her throat. Of course they won't live long after her,' thought Kikyou as she began the walk back to her sister's village.  
  
**Replies to Reviews:  
**  
I hope that this chapter answered your questions. I am so honored that so many of you like the story. I'm really enjoying this one. I taking summer school, so if the updates are a little slow forgive me. I'll try and post again as soon as possible.  
  
Next is the ceremony and there are a couple of surprise for the characters.  
  
Thank again for all the Reviews. Keep them coming!  
  
Lace


	8. Chapter 8: No! He's not really my mate!

**Chapter 8: No! I mean his not really my mate:**

Kagome turned and lead the group into her house. "Mom I'm home!," she yelled. Suddenly the seemingly quiet house was filled with noise. Kagome's family came running into the room. Each trying to hug her first.

Gin (A/N: I think that's her name) was the fist to notice the new additions to the family. "Elisa said that you were bringing guest." Referring to her own gray wolf.

"Yes, this is Koga, Shippo, InuYasha, Sango, Moriku, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Rin. Their here for the ceremony," said Kagome.

Gin simply smiled at the new comers and mentioned them into the house. Souta, not to be left out, smacked Kagome in the head and grinned at her. "So you finally came back." Neither of them noticed that Kouga growled at the boy hitting Kagome. Gin looked over at the young man and smiled.

"Their always like this," she stated as Kagome kicked Souta as he walked past. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the scene but Kouga and InuYasha outright grinned at the two warring siblings.

Grandpa walked over to them and seemed to size them up. "So you're the ones that Kagome spends so much time with. Hummf." He walked back into another room and came back with paper spirit wards. Kagome saw them and ran to stand in front of her friends.

"Grandpa, you're not going to purify them. Their friends." Upon hearing this several things ran through the heads of her friends.

Sango: 'I wonder if he'll teach me that.'

Moriku: 'Interesting.'

Sesshoumaru: 'How dare he threaten this Sesshoumaru?'

Shippo: 'AHHHHHHHHHH'

Rin: 'What?'

Kouga: 'Can he really do that.'

Jaken: 'Why me?'

InuYasha: 'They don't even work old man.'

The old man's shoulders dropped and he walked away saying something under his breath. Kagome and Gin exchanged glances and smiled. Shippo ran over to Kagome and jumped into her arms. "Mommy, would you let him hurt me and Daddy?" asked the innocent kitsune.

Kagome's faced turned bright red. She closed her eyes and grimaced as she heard her mother's voice. "WHAT! MOMMY! DADDY!"

_Your in it now?_, thought Tailiscar

_Oh shut up! Your no help right now_, thought Kagome.

_Uhh.. Kagome your mom looks like she's going to explode_, thought Kouga slowly.

_Mom, grandma's scaring me_, came Shippo scared mental voice.

_(Cynical wolf laughter can he heard)_

_I can't wait to see you get out of this one_, thought Tailiscar

Kagome growled low in her throat and opened her eyes to face and very angry Gin. "Mom can we go talk in private?"

Kagome put Shippo down and walked into the kitchen with Gin following behind her.

_I'm going to kill her_, thought Gin viciously.

_Now clam down. It may not be what you think_, thought Elisa calmly.

_Even if its not. I'll kill her for surprising me like this_, thought back Gin.

Kagome stopped in the middle of the kitchen and looked at her mom calmly. "Alright, here's the story. Shippo's parents died and InuYasha and I took him in. Since that time I've been his surrogate mother. Kouga kidnapped me and took me with him. He's the leader of the Black Mountain Wolf Clan. I made a deal with him that I would help him defend his territory, and in exchange he would spare mine and Shippo's lives. During all this there as a big fight and InuYasha and Kouga were hurt. I transform with Tailiscar's help and saved them. Then we came here for the ceremony. Also the wolfs think that Kouga would be a good mate for me, and I haven't said yes or no. That about it."

When Kagome had finished she looked at her mother who was at the time twitching on the floor. (_HAAAAHAAAHAAAAHAAA! Looks like you surprised her!_, came an absolutely ecstatic Tailiscar.) Kagome sweat dropped and moved to help her mother up.

To Kagome's complete surprise Gin moved like lighting and engulfed her daughter is a bear hug. "Um mom I need to breath," said Kagome breathlessly.

"Oh, honey! I'm so happy! I get a son and a grandson all in the same day! Although I do think you might be to young, I'm still SOOOOO HAPPY!" screamed an excited Gin. Without warning she literally dropped Kagome and ran to the living room. _Better go after her. You know she is at these times_, stated Elisa in Kagome's mind. (Tailiscar still laughing in the background)

Just then a surprised scream entered the room. 'Oh no!' (Now Tailiscar and Kaylith are on the ground rolling at their walkers) Kagome rushed into the room in time to see Gin holding a struggling Kouga with one are and a terrified Shippo with the other. Pressing kisses on the both of them. She had to laugh at it. Kouga glared at her and Shippo looked at her pleadingly. The rest of the group was looking at the scene with a mixture of amusement and fear. (Amusement because of what was happening to the two demons and fear that it could be them next.)

Gin finally calmed down enough to stand up and look at the other. "Mom I think I've told up about Sango," said Kagome moving to the young girl's side.

"Yes, you did dear. It's very nice to meet you," said Gin extending a hand. Sango smiled with relief of not being hugged. But just then Gin gripped Sango is a death hug.

"Cough, thanks Mrs. H (A/N not sure how to spell this name)"

"No call me Mom as you are now my daughter as well." Gin clapped her hand in happiness. "A son, grandson, and a daughter all in one day. Why is better than Christmas. Well I guess you guys are hungry. Kagome, Sango, please come and help me make supper. Kagome you can then take you friends out and show them the town."

Kagome and Sango followed their mother into the kitchen and began dinner. While InuYasha showed the boys the wonders of the little black box that had tiny people inside of it. (TV!)

(A/N: Well I guess I'll stop there. I know it's not really long, but I have homework I need to do. If you have any ideas about the ceremony, please share. I'm thinking about having Kagome wear a long white dress or something. Also any ideas about other people in the group that should become walkers?

Sorry it took so long to post. My computer decided to die. You know how it is. Well I hope you liked the chapter. Please R/R. Also thank you for all the reviews.


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Sorry! I'm so sorry for not writing. This is my last semester in college and I'm a little stressed. I am still writing I just haven't found the time to post them yet. I will have two chapters up by Saturday night. Please be patience.

Thank you,

Lace


	10. Chapter 9: The Festival and Sleeping Arr...

**A/N:** Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and comments. I am so sorry it took me this long to write. I will try my best to update sooner. I'm going to try and write the ceremony scene today but I may not upload it till tomorrow. Thank you for being so understanding.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha, but the wolf characters are mine. Also I do not own the name Gin for Kagome's mom. That name belongs to Dark Inu Fan.

**Chapter 9: The Festival and Sleeping Arrangements**

As the family and guest sat down for dinner the phone rang. Quickly Kagome and Souta ran for the phone. Souta managed to out run his sister and answer the ringing phone.

"Hello, this is Souta speaking." Souta tilted his head as he listened to the voice on the other line. "Yes, she's here." Souta handed the phone to Kagome and went back to the table.

"Hello, this is Kagome."

"Hi Kagome how are you feeling?" asked Hojo on the other end. Kagome's shoulders dropped.

"I'm fine and how are you."

_Stop being so nice to that little parasite, _said Tailiscar

_Tailiscar, he is only trying to be nice, _answered Kagome

_Yes, but you have a mate now, so it is wrong to keep putting up with the wimp._

While Kagome was speaking to Hojo and Tailiscar, Souta went back to his meal. "So honey who was that on the phone?" asked Gin.

"Oh, that was Hojo," was the reply. Kouga ears rose at the sound on another male's name. He also noticed that Gin's shoulder dropped at the name.

_Who is this guy?_ He thought

_Oh his this guy that's been trying to date Kagome for a while now. I offered to kill him for her, but she wouldn't let me_, answered Kaylith.

_Date?_, questioned Kouga.

_It's this process that human go through. A man asks a woman on a date and if they are compatible then they become mates_, answered Kaylith.

Kouga could feel his anger raising. _MATE with my Kagome? NEVER!_

Kaylith simply chuckled at this. _I wouldn't worry if I was you. She loves you. She is simply too good hearted to tell the little wimp to leave,_ reassured Kaylith in a soothing voice. Kouga smiled at that and turned his attention back to Kagome as she returned to the table.

"What did Hojo want dear?" asked Gin.

"He asked me if I would go to the festival tonight with him. I told him that I already had plans, but that I would probably see him there," answered Kagome. She then looked at the group and said, "I was wondering if any on you would like to go the festival with me."

"What kind of festival is it?" asked Rin.

"It is a festival to honor the ways of the past," answered Grandpa.

"The best part about it is that you can dress up as a legend of a person from the past," put in Souta.

"That way you can see my world and not have to disguise yourself," said Kagome.

"Why would we disguise ourselves Momma?" asked little Shippo.

Kagome smiled down at her son and patted him on the head. "Because dear in this time there are no demons, at least none that can be seen. People would hurt you if you should them that side of you. That is why we have gone to such great lengths to protect the pack all of these years," Kagome said looking around the table.

Everyone at the table had gone quite at this announcement as several thought ran through there heads.

Sango: 'No demons, what about the slayers? What do they do now?'

Moriku: 'Interesting'

Sesshoumaru: 'No demons that's impossible we don't die!'

Shippo: 'What about me and daddy? Will we be able to stay with momma?'

Kouga: 'Will Kagome stay with me or will she stay here?'

Kagome heard these thought and reassured her family_. Kouga, Shippo, I don't now where we will end up, but we will be together,_ said Kagome inside their minds.

_As will we,_ stated Kaylith and Tailiscar. Kouga squeezed Kagome hand in affection and smiled down at Shippo.

_Oh they are SO cute,_ thought Gin.

_Yes they are a good looking family,_ agreed Elisa.

Gin broke the atmosphere by saying, "Kagome why don't you and Souta take your friends to the festival."

Souta and Kagome moved to clean the table. Once the table was cleaned and the dishes were done, the group set out for the festival. It took a little bit of convincing but in the end Sesshoumaru and InuYasha left their swords at the house. As they walked to the festival, Shippo and Rin held each of Souta hands as they walked in front of the group. Kagome walked between InuYasha and Kouga. She laughed as the others stopped at stared at everything in front to them. Even Sesshoumaru who usually didn't show any emotion was starring at the sights in front of him with wide, amazed eyes.

_I think they like it,_ laughed Tailiscar.

_Yes, so do I,_ replied Kagome.

The rest of the evening went fine. Some of the people commented on their costume. When Jaken was asked exactly how he had come up with his shade of green for his skin, he replied that they were stupid humans and he would not lower himself to speaking with them. This, of course, got him kicked by the others.

The group rode rides, or to be honest they rode one ride. Kagome talked them into riding the zipper, which was on of her favorite rides. Those that didn't scream lost their dinner and the entire group wanted to destroy the "ride from hell" after it was over. Kagome and Souta simply laughed at them. While the wolfs rolled in laughter inside their heads. For the rest of the night the others in the group glared at the rides and wouldn't even go within 50 feet of them.

Then Shippo and Rin found the wonderful things called cotton candy and funnel cakes. For the rest of the night the adults were trying to calm the children which were on a sugar high.

It was nearly 11:00pm before the group came back to the house. Kagome's mother and grandfather were already in bed. Kagome saw where her mother had made extra beds for her friends to sleep. She told them what the sleeping arrangements would be and then showed them how to work the shower. Which absolute delight the narcissist Sesshoumaru. Once everyone was cleaned and in bed Kagome made her way to her own bedroom. Before she could fall asleep she felt a weight on her bed.

Kouga carefully slide into bed beside Kagome and wrapped his arms around her. As he cuddled into her hair, he heard, "What are you doing here? Mom will kill you in the morning."

"I am simply sleeping with my mate," was Kouga answer. Kagome rolled her eyes and since she couldn't argue with him she simply moved to where she was flush against him. With a contented sigh she shut her eyes and tried to go to sleep.

Kouga could feel himself response to his woman, but he knew that now was not the time to take her as his mate. So he to tried to go to sleep and not think of the other things he wanted to do at the moment.

Just when the two were about to go to sleep they heard the door open. The raised up to see Shippo at the door way. "Momma, Papa I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you?" he asked in a pitiful voice.

Kagome smiled down at him and Kouga said, "Of course son. Come on up." Shippo's face lit up into a hug smile as he jumped onto the bed. Once he as cuddle between his parents, he quickly fell to sleep. Kagome fell asleep soon after that. Kouga smiled at both of them and gentle kissed both of them on the forehead. Then he too fell asleep while holding his family.

The Next morning:

It was barely dawn when Kagome's door opened and a loud noise filled the air. Shippo and Kouga shot straight out of bed and glared at the offender. Kagome simply raised her head from her pillow.

"Good morning Ayame," growled Kagome as she looked at the young woman.

"Hi! Your mom said I should come and wake you up, because today the day and you should be ready. And are you her husband? Your mom told me all about and I've been dieing to meet him. Are you her son? OH you are just to cute for words and that fluffy tail of yours. By the way who is that hot guy down stairs? Is he a demon? Because I think demons are just SO cool," said Ayame as she came into the room. Kouga and Shippo look from this new girl to Kagome trying to figure out exactly what was going on. Although both had decided that the young woman was insane.

_I wouldn't say that she just get carried away sometimes_, said Tailiscar in their heads.

_Sometimes? I agree with them. She is insane, nuts, crazy_, said Kaylith.

_That's not a nice thing to say about your pack mate,_ stated Tailiscar.

_Keh whatever,_ replied Kaylith

"Wow slow down Ayame. Yes he is my future mate. Yes this is Shippo my son. Yes the man down stairs is a demon. He is Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands. By the Way what time is it?" asked Kagome in an attempt to calm the young girl down. While she smiled at the words of the wolfs. Ayame was sure a one in a million.

"10:00am. The others are down stairs waiting on you", answered Ayame.

"10:00! Oh my god I'm late!" screamed Kagome. Kouga and Shippo put their hands to their ears in pain. Kagome saw this and apologized. "Sorry. This is Ayame by the way she is one of our pack walkers. Ayame this is my future mate Kouga and my son Shippo." Each nodded to the other in greeting.

"That's ok love. What are you late for?" asked Kouga coming up to her side.

"The ceremony is tonight. I need to get ready for it. Souta will keep you entertainment while I'm gone ok."

"That fine, but will you stay long enough for breakfast?"

"Of course." With that said the group made their way down stairs and greeted the other pack members that were there to help get ready for the ceremony. Soon after breakfast Kagome left to get everything done, and Souta showed the group how to play video games.

As Kouga was playing Vice City with Souta he wondered what the ceremony would be like. _Well I guess I just have to wait_, he thought as he turned his attention to the game and trying to kick Souta's butt.

**A/N:** Well I hope you liked it. I write another on tomorrow. Thanks again for the reviews. Keep them coming. Bye!


End file.
